


a hero duo and their chaotic trio

by gojosatoru



Series: my ocs [1]
Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gojosatoru/pseuds/gojosatoru
Summary: i have a trio of students (kojo, octavian, and oliver) who get hired to intern under the same hero and her sidekick. shit hits the fan pretty quickly. here's some blurbs!
Series: my ocs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007940





	a hero duo and their chaotic trio

"humor me for a moment, miss. vincenzo,"

the eldest raised an eyebrow at jeanie's comment, making a point to dramatically set her new medical journal in her lap.

"yeah?" her tone made it clear that she actually teasing the other, more than encouraging her to continue.

"why didn't you hire one of those third or fourth year kids?"

"who would you have hired?"

"i have my opinions but i want to hear yours first."

"well, the all of fourth years— for the most part—are hired already. the principal told me that, with the school being as famous as it is, a lot of students will get offered contracts during the summer of their junior year and those, usually, lock them in for 2 or 3 years. it's like a technical college but for heroes in training...it reminded me of just how dedicated those kids are, you know? i lucked out and skipped the whole hero schooling thing by training under my mom but looking back, when i was 18, i was not nearly as ambitious as these students."

"seems a bit imperialistic. i mean, 3 year contracts? really?"

"always the anarchist, aren't ya? they're old enough to permanently mark their body and sign dozens of contracts for college, so they can read and decide for themselves— or at least their parents can. it's not like they lose anything by signing, anyways. even a shitty internship can teach more than no internship at all."

jeanie nodded, "that's fair, but what about the juniors? they're still free agents and are also decently skilled."

"to be frank...i'm still mulling over that one. to me, they were more interesting than the fourth years, but i genuinely don't know what i can offer any of them. i only want to take in someone i can help,"

they both reflected on what they saw earlier in the week, when jeanie finally spoke up.

"who would i hire?" she repeated gwen's question.

"yeah, who did you have in mind?"

"i think, if we do this, we should hire a trio of third years. as gutsy as it is, i'd hire octavian, kojo, and oliver."

"really? that's an interesting idea," she perked up, "why those three? sell it to me, sweetheart,"

gwendolyn joked around with a wild smile to match her words.

"you saw how rough kojo was, he damn near bit off that poor girl's head-"

"and she didn't even blink an eye about it," gwen laughed, "she's gonna be an awesome hero, i can't wait to see her in action."

"yeah, she's got quite the, uh...temperament there, she might be a great therapist if all else fails."

gwendolyn laughed heartily, "anyways,"

"clearly, kojo can stand to better his people skills. meanwhile, octavian will do just fine with petty crimes, i mean, he's definitely going to be a friendly and trustworthy symbol in whatever community he serves most. however, he's too much of a softie; he will get dog walked the first time he crosses paths with a real villian."

"oh, definitely...so that leaves dreamer boy."

"yes, oliver winston, he was the most irritating to me."

"really? i liked him! he's lighthearted and has a riveting power."

"he's you, but more immature."

the raven haired woman jerked, "hey!"

"you know i'm right," the unphased jeanie quipped back.

"i'll take that as a compliment,"

"i think his problem is that he's the type that has to be leading the group or not in the group altogether because he loses interest fast. he needs to able to be put in the passengers seat and still be helpful, you know?"

"i can see that,"

jeanie explained herself further, "i know taking on three interns is a lot though, and honestly, i don't even know if this is my best idea. even though, i know we're capable of polishing these flaws in all of them, three is undeniably ambitious. it'd be exciting, though, to work with these super talented kids and i'd love to make them a tad bit better. you asked who i would hire so there's my answer but, now that i've said my piece, what're you thinking?"

"you think we can do this?"

"of course. anyways, if they're stubborn about doing what we ask of them, we can just fire them. they need us, after all."

"or we could narrow it down to one position and make them compete for it," gwendolyn offered.

"you're so cruel,"

"perhaps, that's the motivator they need to take what we teach them seriously,"

"i think that is a last resort, you're an imposing woman when you have to be, miss. vincenzo; a little intimidation and showing off on your part will surely go a long way in keeping them in line, i believe."


End file.
